User blog:SforHope/Rebirth: Week 4 - Status Quo
This is going to be a short one. * Aquaman Vol 8 1 After the Aquaman Rebirth special, I couldn't force myself to buy this issue. I have no idea whatsoever if it is any good or bad, but much like other books this week, I assume it is the same old, same old. * The Flash Vol 5 1 - 7/10 A brief introduction to Barry Allen, followed by a brief explanation of Rebirth #1 is a nice way of introducing new readers to the new book. While Barry is doing the same old stuff (working as a CSI and being Flash), the new plot starts by creating another speedster. Much as I expected from the Rebirth announcement, I feel like NOW the lightning can strike not only twice but several more times, giving everyone speed powers; which makes The Flash less unique to my eyes. AND, they're also making him too similar to the current TV show Flash... (bummer) The relation with Iris is under development and it looks good. There's still not a good enough explanation as to why Prime Earth Barry remembers stuff from New Earth Barry, and they won't give more explanations about the Watchmen theory until there is more development on the Titans comics.... DC's subtlety as they force their books upon us... Will I keep reading Flash? No. The main story they want to develop is not appealing to me. * Wonder Woman Vol 5 1 - 8/10 I'm feeling generous. The issue actually deserves a 7, but I'm not gonna lie. I like WW and Rucka. Not enough though, to overlook elements that made me consider a 7 in the first place. The WW Rebirth special was not only a F-you to the New 52, but also a very subtle message, hidden in the art style and design of the character. It didn't stick entirely to Jim Lee's promotional design and it has actually changed. In WW #1, I finally understood that they're going for a Gal Gadot WW look and by the way the story is progressing, it seems like they're also trying to align the book for the upcoming WW movie. Maybe? Makes sense, but being cynical, it doesn't sound good. I really dislike how WW always seems to orbit around Trevor, like there is no other guy on earth (even after the late Supes) and his whole side story in this issue was not interesting to me. Also, the Cheetah moment... I feel... conflicted. I will get the "Year One" series they'll release in the next weeks, hoping it will be better and if it is, I'll stick with that one instead. Other Rebirth Books * Action Comics 958 - Dropped it. Not interested enough in a rehash of Death and Return of Superman. * Detective Comics 935 - Got it. Although there is a great cast in the book, they're not working together as I wished and there are too many 90's elements reappearing. Not a rehash, but too much nostalgia appeal. At least for old readers. I guess new people will like it as much as I did, when they were new. Category:Blog posts